


Sanders Sides as Animals I guess

by laurenisnotonao3



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders are Siblings, Deceit is part snake, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is part animal, I wrote this on my phone instead of my laptop, Logan is part owl, Multi, One Shot Collection, Patton is part dog, Remy is part sloth, Roman is part lion, Thomas won’t be in some one-shots oof, Virgil is part cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenisnotonao3/pseuds/laurenisnotonao3
Summary: I though of something to do write to get my mind going for when I get writers block or just whenever.Some one-shots might have multiple chapters to them, I don’t know yet.





	1. Quick Filler Chapter aaaa

**QUICK SHORT FILLER CHAPTER OF SOME INFORMATION BEFORE WE START!**

 

**This story will contain a bunch of one-shots. Most of them will be Anxiety/Virgil x Creativity/Roman/Princey.**

**As you can tell everyone (besides Thomas) is part [insert animal here] so let’s go through that quickly;**

**Logic/Logan - part owl**

**Morality/Patton - part dog**

**Creativity/Roman/Princey - part lion**

**Anxiety/Virgil - part cat**

**Deceit - part snake**

**Sleep/Remy - part sloth**

 

**Maybe I’ll feature Picani into some one-shots I don’t know.**

 

**There will be strong language so be prepared kiddos!**

 

**You'll get a surprise if there is angst in a one-shot *wink wonk* (did I just write that, goodness)**

 

**Anyway, without further ado, let’s start!**


	2. Get Off The Fridge, Virgil! - Princey x Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Virgil cannot be bothered to care where he sits so when Roman finds him on top of the fridge one night, some things go crazy (and not in the that way you monster!)

* * *

Virgil had a thing for sitting wherever he pleases. Sometimes he will sit on the arm of the sofa and sometimes atop of the kitchen counter. People would think that as he was part cat he would never sit on top of the fridge but oh boy were they wrong! 

On a slightly cold and stressful night, here he was sitting on the fridge with the lights off and deep in thinking without a care in the god damn bloody world. Everyone should be fast asleep and will not bother to annoy the cat that is slowly falling asle-

**CLICK!**

The sound of the light switch going off made itself present as the whole room was blinded by a bright source. Standing in the open doorway was the tired lion hybrid in his royal pyjamas. 

"Virgil? What are you doing on the top of the fridge?" All Virgil did was stare at the tired royal for a second before curling back into himself again. He wants to enjoy the nice view of the kitchen from up here and possibly some good sleep BUT he cannot have that with Roman awake, right? When no answer was given, Roman stepped forward into the now illuminated room and tap on the fridge slightly, "c'mon Virgil, you can't just sleep here on top of the fridge durning the night."

"Watch me sleep here for the whole night then."

"No. You are getting off this fridge now."

"Make me." Virgil hissed, getting his claws ready to attack the annoying lion at full force. 

The lion hybrid chuckles under his breath before digging his nails into the fridge  _(there goes the fifth fridge that month... rip fridge-san)_ "Get off the fridge, Virgil!" 

"NO!"

"Well then, " Roman turns around and goes to walk back to his room, "don't cry to any of us to help you get down in the morning." The sound of mere laughter was heard before the lights went back off and everything was quiet again. Finally the cat is able to sleep peacefully...

 

...

 

That was until morning and he  _had_ to shout at the others to help him jump off the fridge. Note to self: never sleep on top of the fridge again and if so, do a double take if everything ones asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first one-shots are always the short ones for me, huh? anyway, enjoy some good comedy (hopefully?) within this one!


End file.
